


Lingering

by greenlock



Series: All Benny Stories [19]
Category: CHN Director RPS
Genre: Bottom Benny, M/M, Not a one-on-one sexual relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 赖床Pairing: AllBennyRating: NC-17Summary: Benny年轻时就喜欢赖床，但是能够赖床的机会却不多。因此上，极度自律的人放纵起来也是非常厉害。Notes: 仍算是Protege的番外，基本上最近写的都是同一个设定体系的，就是非常短一个段子。





	Lingering

Benny自云对生活的要求很低，有衣穿、有饭吃，有一张床睡觉。

Jacky少年时头一次听到他这番言语，是在一个较私密的圈内聚会上。其时Jackie Chan如日方中，大哥貌带着他成家班的人马浩浩荡荡现身，与内地的武行兄弟会面，吃一顿便饭。  
彼时Benny还是两鬓鸦雏颜色。他年轻时的头发很好，黑且顺滑，Jacky不止一次留意到他会在人前用五指随意拨弄头发。有意无意的，终归是个很好看的样子。  
大哥喜穿白，他就鲜艳了，穿与大哥同款的仔裤，衣服则是宽宽大大一件梅子红的套头衫。这件衣服过了许多年他还在穿着，洗过多次，已经没有当时鲜艳，自然也不会在出头露脸的场合再着。于是沦为片场扑灰熬夜时的专属装备。Jacky认得它，视同故旧，每每看到还要赞一句“又是这一件，好靓衫呀”。Benny自己却茫然，大约是觉得领口袖口都磨得发白了，这么旧的衣服，居然还有人觉得好看。  
正是那天，大哥亲手帮这年轻导演拉开椅子坐了，笑盈盈听他说些对生活的想法。领Jacky去的前辈暗暗提醒他：导演不动筷子，你也不要动。  
说，不然大哥是要不高兴的。  
Jacky那一天自觉是没有吃饱。一则这种场合，要敬酒的，忙着“喝下去”与“不要醉”，就耗费掉许多心神。何况在一干长辈能人面前，埋头痛嚼大啖，他委实做不出来。  
是以多年以后，他与Benny在一个被窝，早上赖床时刻，他仍是要拿这桩事情出来诉说。  
那就完全只是诉苦撒娇。他把手手脚脚都缠在Benny的身上，带着沉睡刚醒的鼻音，小猪也似的乱拱乱哼。  
他反复说你记不记得？你记不记得清楚？就那天，我都没吃饱！饿了一整晚上。

Benny赖床便正是认真赖床。  
他对生活的低要求实操起来是有附带条件的。有衣穿，出门会客要着靓衫。有饭吃，早茶午餐下午三点菠萝包，一样不可以少，冻柠蜜只饮一家连锁的，PA找不到店换了口味就要嘀嘀咕咕地抱怨一下午。至于睡眠，简直是仪式般的盛事，他务必要沐浴更衣，换柔棉的衣服。  
不在香港家里时，睡衣睡裤亦至少备得两套，以防止出了汗换洗后，睡觉会没有衣服穿。他是绝不裸睡的，拒绝将身体的大部分直接贴合在不熟悉的被褥上。这时就定要穿旧衣服了，他的睡衣都是有了年头的纯棉织物，与肌肤两相琢磨，早已熟稔至极，宛如老夫老妻。套了上去，一定不会性感到自己都性趣勃发，决然是一穿上瞌睡虫就起。  
这种精心生活的努力，在他蜗居北京的日子里，就经常被打破至没有底线。如住在酒店还好，若与Jacky借住朋友的私宅，全如家人般盘桓，他那些老的原则习惯，就难免被年轻些情人各种进逼侵犯。

比如每逢早晨，倘若Jacky醒得略早些，手脚就一定不得老实了。  
初时不过装睡，在被窝里翻来翻去地拱。身体慢慢就贴靠过来，是热乎乎的一大团。他不怕这热，也不在意两人挤着出汗，手脚一定都要圈上来，以为自己是八爪鱼，长手长脚，必可以包得住Benny这整副身体。  
他是体毛轻的人，睡觉又喜欢T恤短裤的搭配，于是挂勾上来蹭的，都是光光的小臂和腿。Benny有些年纪的人，睡眠轻浅，被他这样一抱，往往立时就醒了。当然此时觉到燥热粘稠，这么搂着是不舒服的。  
但他亦是开始悲秋的人了，已开悟明白，一个人的爱与生命都不会是永恒。受用了一朝，得一朝的便宜。所以这种时刻，全都视同享受，连埋在自己肩窝那颗毛茸茸、热烘烘的头，也当做上帝所赐的美妙奖赏，照单全收。  
然而Jacky很难与他相拥而眠，安逸不动的。这个回笼觉一定是睡不成，他很快便会用脚背捋高Benny的裤脚，拿脚趾刮擦他的腿肚。  
这也远远不够，还一定要伸手，从穿久了变得宽松的裤腰探进去。一手上行，去摸他的柔软肚腩，一手下捞，这就不老实了——自然是要上上下下，前前后后地摸。Benny有很多次，感到他的手指在自己的腿间滑移，原想这手跟这身体，都已经这么熟悉，被他摸一摸也无所谓的，然而很快就觉得不对。  
Jacky自己的反应竟是比被他抚摸的人来得更快的。贴在Benny身上的身体，很快就发烧似的烫了，原本柔软的肌肉渐就紧绷，正当中颇雄壮的一物，也是忽然其硬如铁，不偏不倚，总能恰恰好顶在一个很精准微妙的位置。  
此时想逃脱已是晚了，Benny都会很认命地呻吟说Jing哥你不要再摸了，我还要睡的。  
Jacky搂在他肚腹上的手即会收紧。Benny如今是胖了些，算是中年发福，然而只在腰腹上，添了几坨软肉。他自是很困扰，特别不喜欢这多余的部分，站立或端坐时，会有陡然想到自己竟已是有肚腩的人了，顿如一脚踏空般紧张，一定要挺胸收腹，努力藏肉。  
Jacky却不以为然。年轻些的人就很难讲，不知到底有怎样的妄想。Jacky在这晨起时节，都是很喜欢假装睡得思维模糊，不能做数。这样时节，他会专事摸着Benny的肚子说，要给我生下来好好的养哦。就仿佛这多出来的一点点软肉里头，真正有实馅儿包藏。  
Benny对他这样讲，反应是最紧张窘迫的。彼此相交，无法生育，本就违背他幼时备受熏陶笃信的宗教思想。是以再也无法装睡，一定要开口制止反驳：不要乱讲！  
然后那早已掏进裤腰，几乎直捣黄龙的手就猛醒来，一把包住他脆弱的要害。  
这里，还有这里，只可以给我碰，只可以给我操，你的肚肚，也只许给我生崽崽喔。  
Jacky知他最怕听什么，总是一定要说什么。说着，就总能变一个魔法，把Benny和他自个儿的裤裤褪下。  
我怎么好给你生小朋友呢……Benny觉着不妙时，在那拥挤的被窝里，Jacky已将自己生得粗壮狰狞的那个滚烫东西，亮相出鞘。那不仅是烫热的，它的尖端亦已勃发，分泌出不少汁液，准备得十分湿润的了。  
他是在全盲里摸索，把炮弹上膛，对准他要进去的，仍在紧缩抗拒的地方。  
嘴里都不诚实，要说可怜兮兮的句子。要假模假样地问：为什么不可以呢？一定是我耕得太少，你这地太荒了。  
Benny意识到他是要强行进来的。他的手指只在周遭按压，挑逗前端，根本没有扩张的打算。这个认知让他惊醒来，对疼痛以及身体被打开、支配的记忆与恐惧，一下子便清晰映在脑海。他连装睡都不能了，想爬起来也不可能，因是早被死死缠着。  
Jacky还在撒娇一样地诉说：我要给你种许多许多，你就能给我生好多崽子了。  
是他发癫了，居然总觉这样是很情趣的。若他真只是口头调戏，Benny总还能强教自己无视他的疯癫再度睡去，可是他又言出必行。  
他会即时刺进来，就着前夜欢愉后稍稍松弛的身体，强行插进来。不只是撕痛，因是被他干得太熟了，到这时候，肉体会产生一种令人牙酸的感觉。一切挣扎都碎裂了，像瞬间破碎的玻璃，Benny只觉自己的理智千片万片，瞬间崩塌，不再能拼合成型。  
律动湿润起来，Jacky催眠一样地咬他的耳朵，低低叮嘱：一会儿都射给你，你要都含住……  
往往在这过程，Benny咬着嘴唇。他承诺不得什么，也不想在北京的清晨，因为身体耽于淫浪的快意，直接尖叫出声。  
他顶多发出些闷哼。从喉头呛出来，是这被摆布到极限边缘的身体要他自己听见。  
说好了噢……Jacky单方面地迫求他道。  
显然……无论他是否情愿一起疯下去，这年轻些的人都会当这承诺已具，契约打好。

 

END


End file.
